Ventatious
by MissJinny
Summary: Just a little vent I needed a couple days ago...not long but if you feel like crap it may help you out. PG13 for light swearing and well..a lil' violence. R&R if you like.


A/N: okay, this is just a short vent that i wrote when i was quite...well pissed off really. The story is supposed to be in a time frame before Vegeta and Bulma get together, sort of A/U i guess but not really since there really isn't a plot it's just a nice violent piece so maybe if you feel crappy it'll help you out a bit too. (the end part is an assumption of Vegeta's innocence in the area of any affectionate or sexual conact.) In short She = Me, He = Vegeta.  
disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and if you didn't read the little above part you couldn't even really tell that it had anything to do with DBZ anyway. so ... thbbbb!  
  
  
Things were throbbing red, the trees, sky, clouds...everything. She ran through the open field screaming bloody murder, growling at nothing and spitting out names of traitorist whores and assholes that had brought her this misery. So much anger boiled and churned, her flesh itched with the desire to maim something, anything. Standing in the middle of this place she looked into the sky, fists clenched so hard she could feel the nails biting her skin and the muscles making her arms shake. A low growl ripped out of her, followed by another that turned into a scream, the fists pushed at her ears trying to calm the screaming voices of too many people's problems to get them out of her head. Dropping to her knees she punched the ground a couple of times and tore out clumps of dirt and grass, chucking them as far as she was able; getting more pissed off when one would flop in front of her.  
  
"Get up." A slow voice instructed. Glaring she stood looking into the face of violence itself. He smiled and curled a bekoning finger, "Don't waste that on the dirt." Grunting she threw herself at him, punches being dodged like nothing; she didn't bother to kick but kept herself busy with anger tears, venting swears and curses and futile punches to an invincable enemy. He chuckled, causing her anger to mount.   
  
"You know, it would feel alot better if I could hit you." She growled through clenched teeth. He held up his hands in moch defence and veered in closer. Her first fist contacted rocking him back a little catching him by surprise at how much force was actually behind it. The other followed suit, she screamed and growled, throwing punch after punch landing them with steady beats. A growl of satisfaction and a couple more thumps and several quick strikes to the face and she was spent. Her anger had disipated into near nothingness, a twinge of annoyance in the back of her mind. She plopped to her knees, glad to be rid of the anger and the hurt and she heard him grunt and looked up at him from her spot. There was no evidence on his body that she had just beaten her anger out on him like a punching bag except a small trickle of blood flow off of a slightly swollen bottom lip. Now she felt embarrassed and angry at herself, why did i have to take it out on him? he didn't do anything, it's the rest of them. He didn't mind, just sat on the ground with one leg tucked under and rested his elbow on the other, supporting his head in his hand. He smirked as she whiped the blood away with her thumb mindlessly whiping it away on her pants and looking guity. "I'm sorry."  
  
He laughed deep in his throat, sounding more like a rumble than a laugh, "For what? Venting? I'm the one that asked you for a fight remember?" She nodded, still unconvinced, the guilt lifted a little at his sincerety but it made no difference. He growled and grasped her upper arm, hauling her toward him and whispered inches from her ear, hot breath tickling, "It was a lucky punch anyway." She frowned, squinting at him then grasped him with both hands by the head, his onyx eyes opening in shock.  
  
She cocked an eyebrow and smirked, bent her head forward and licked the new trickle of blood from his lip grinning again when he gasped in shock, "There was no luck about it." She released his head from her grasp and stood, contented she wouldn't kill these people today, and walked slowly back toward the house. Remembering her company she turns and looks back, expecting to see him walking behind but finds him still seated in the grass a look of awe on his face. She grinned evily, remembering that he has never had contact like that before. "Hai," He looks up, shaken from his daze. "You coming?" He picks himself from the ground, dusting himself off. I wonder why i haven't done that earlier? she thinks watching him dust himself off. He was a beautiful creature after all. She waited for him to catch up before continuing back to the house that holds all the people that caused her her earlier pain.  
  
Nudging him with her elbow he looks at her a little aprehensive; suddenly she felt a little claustrophobic in the open space of the field, she felt awful for making such a beautiful man become weirded out by her presense, "Thank you." She meant it, but felt like an idiot anyway. Thankfully he smiled, the electric tension broken.  
  
"Anytime." Then as an afterthought, "That happens to me sometimes too." She smiled and nodded knowing all too well the anger that that small group of people could make one person feel without even knowing it.  
  
"I would say if you need to vent, you could beat on me too," She looked him up and down for a moment then laughed, "But you'd probably beat me to death. Easily." He nodded grimly.   
  
They were almost back to the house, could still hear the happy couples inside giggling and flirting, touching and teasing. She gagged on reflex and entered the backway turning back to see that he too was disgusted by them. "Hey," he looked up at her from the bottom of the porch steps, "I've got a good movie upstairs, one where this guy goes insane and murders a bunch of people with happy relationships." She grinned.  
  
"That sounds perfect. I'll get the popcorn."   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
P.S. ... that's what the alphabet would look like if Q and R were removed. =D get it??? *sweatdrop* Nevermind... 


End file.
